The Neutral Hero
by Kiotomi1
Summary: Gods? Destiny? Prophecies promising destruction? Who cares about that? Watch as Silas Eclipse, Son of Artemis, brings forth his own faction into the scheme of the Gods and Titans. Silas and his Neutral Faction will do whatever it takes to protect those they care for. With or without the God's permission.
1. Prologue 1, The Very Beginning

**Hi guys, this is Kiotomi1, and this is my first attempt at writing a story on . Hope you enjoy this first one, i got a ton of ideas for stories that are just burning away inside of my head that i feel the need to right. Without further ado let's get to the story!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the property of Rick Riordan, and Fate/Zero is the property of Gen Urobuchi. Thank you and enjoy the prologue! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Son of Artemis<strong>

[START PROLOGUE PART 1]

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, liked to think herself a proud and level-headed person, however that was the exact opposite she was feeling at this moment. Artemis is a beautiful woman, who usually prefers the form of a preteen, with rich long auburn hair, silvery-yellow eyes, lightly tanned complexion, with modest curves in all the right places, and being toned from her occupation,all on her 5'5" frame. Even so, her beauty was beyond what most mortals could dream of achieving in her adult form. She didn't know what she was thinking when it happened but what matters is it did happen, she broke her vow that she promised to keep for all of eternity. For once in her long immortal life, she was at a loss for what to feel.

Looking down at the bundle in her arms with a tuft of auburn hair sticking out, she couldn't help but wonder where it all went wrong. She only went through with it because she couldn't help but want to prove Aphrodite wrong about herself.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK MOMENT)<p>

"Damned Goddess of Sluts," Artemis muttered disdainfully about the Goddess of Love.

Aphrodite had challenged her that the only reason she was still a virgin was because she couldn't attract a man. As expected when faced with a challenge, she responded heatedly, that she could do it easily. She never realized till it was too late that the woman had led her on.

So there she was, in her adult form, standing awkwardly in a crowded night club full of intoxicated party goers. She is dressed in a silver short dress that barely went to her knees and showed a small amount of cleavage. Also, she wore silver stiletto high heels and silver metal earrings with rubies hanging from the metal. She wore only a moderate amount of make-up, despite Aphrodite's protests otherwise, which only served to stress her natural beauty. However, she was about to give this up as a lost cause, due to a mix of her nerves and dislike of the smell mucking about, when a husky enticing voice from behind cut her thoughts off.

"What is a beautiful flower like yourself doing out here in the background?"

Artemis flipped around and barely managed to restrain her instinct to get into a defensive stance. She barely withheld her urge to ogle the attractive male before her. Admiring his features she noticed he had crystal blue eyes, dirty-blonde spiky shoulder-length hair, an angular face with little baby fat, tanned skin showing someone who spent a lot of time in the sun, and was taller than her by a good amount, making him around 6'1" if she had to guess. He was also well dressed, wearing a long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, a royal blue tie, black designer pants, and black dress shoes. She could see he had an expensive gold watch on his left wrist and pure gold earrings, before she gathered herself and replied.

"Just a little nervous about my first time doing something like this, and I don't really have any experience with that," she admitted sheepishly with a small blush on her face to the man, pointing out the men and women grinding on the dance floor.

"Yes they really do get into it don't they? By the way I'm Tyrion Eclipse," Tyrion chuckles amused at Artemis' observation.

'That voice again', Artemis thinks to herself again blushing. Wondering why she keeps blushing like a schoolgirl in front of this man, she states back.

"I-it's nice to meet you, m-my name is Artemis Olympia," lightly stuttered the Goddess of the Moon. Silently berating herself for such a rushed and badly thought name.

"Artemis Olympia, huh, a beautiful name for such an exotic woman such as you. You truly live up to the beauty of the Greek goddess herself, with such enchanting eyes much like the moon. How about a drink, and you tell me about yourself, my goddess," Tyrion states flashing a bright smile with perfectly white straight teeth.

"A-ah thank you. You're v-very handsome yourself. There's not much to tell honestly," Artemis stutters sheepishly at the man. It's a first for her being honestly complemented without any leering or hidden intentions.

(FLASHBACK MOMENT)

* * *

><p>And that was how she came to meet Tyrion Eclipse, a charismatic man with a silver tongue, something she found out first hand and can't help but gain a dreamy expression remembering.<p>

Their night of meeting after drinking and some light dancing escalated into something more when they decided to swing by his penthouse. She really only planned on just getting to know him a bit better but it quickly changed from a friendly meeting of two new friends to an intense night of passion.

Artemis still found herself blushing remembering how loud and expressive she was during that time and those that would follow it. Aphrodite still won't stop hounding her for details after finding her the next day with a very slight limp and a goofy smile on her face.

But that all changed when he went on a business venture and she had come to find out she was two months pregnant.

She had nearly had a nervous breakdown had it not been for her most loyal hunter and friend Zoe Nightshade, calming her down and keeping her from doing something she would regret. The pregnancy was something they had kept a secret from all of her hunters, and something only a select few gods/goddesses had knowledge of. This group included Hestia her favorite aunt, her brother Apollo, and Aphrodite the reason for this whole debacle herself.

So here she was standing in a deserted and quiet area of Central Park in the brisk autumn weather, dressed in her usual hunting wear with bow and arrows respectively, holding her firstborn son as of August 26, 1988, Silas. His eyes a mirror of hers staring up at her curiously, not at all bothered by the cold weather.

Something she will always be grateful for is Silas being such a quiet child. Completely different from what she expected from her baby boy in the first two weeks after his birth.

She still could hardly believe her firstborn child, the one she carried for 9 months, was a male. It gave her mixed feelings due to her hatred of the male race for obvious reasons, however she couldn't help but love the child when he gazed up at her, a head with a tuft of auburn hair, with HER silvery-yellow eyes. It was a surreal experience to have a child, something she personally thought was agonizing but worth it.

Sadly, she knew she couldn't watch the child and would have to place the burden upon his father Tyrion. As the law her father put into place prevents immortals such as her from raising their demigod children. Even then she wasn't so sure her hunters would be accepting of the boy, due to the vows they take and the feelings that come with it. From her observation of her time with Tyrion, she couldn't help but hope he would love and raise her son well; and hopefully keep him from turning into a womanizer.

A sound of crunching leaves to her right broke her from those thoughts. She brought her attention to the man approaching dressed in a warm black overcoat, a black dress shirt, a midnight blue tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"You called me for something urgent, Artemis? I was hoping you were calling me for a repeat of what we started a few months ago," Tyrion joked with a teasing grin, not noticing the bundle in her arms.

"It's very serious Tyrion, please don't kid around about this," Artemis calmly stated with a stern expression marring her visage, holding out the bundle in her arms to him.

Taking notice of the bundle for the first time Tyrion walks over and to his shock, a pair of silvery-yellow eyes on a lightly tanned face caked with a modest amount of baby fat, with a tuft of auburn hair, staring up at him curiously.

"I-is thi-s what I-i think it is?" Tyrion stutters in a rare moment without any composure.

"It, Tyrion, is our child. His name is Silas Eclipse," the goddess states, amused at her lover's rare moment of shock.

"Well, not that I don't appreciate seeing you here Artemis, but why are you showing him to me now?" Tyrion inquired curiously, coughing to regain his composure and to hide his anxiety at her coming answer.

"Silas is a demigod; as such by as a law passed by my father years ago, I am forbidden to raise him. I'm sorry for burdening you with this, but these laws are absolute and I'm already going to be in trouble for breaking my view of chastity. Please raise our son," Artemis pleaded with Tyrion, already having told him of her status as a goddess.

"Well... I'm busy at the moment on a business trip but I can try," Tyrion replied calmly, hiding his scowl from Artemis as she handed him the child.

Artemis smiled gratefully to him missing the scowl as he held the child, kissing him softly, and cooing to her child to calm his rising tears at being separated from her, kissing his forehead, before disappearing in a burst of silver.

"Well... what in Tartarus am I going to do with you, little red?" Tyrion stated more than asked to himself, a slight scowl on his face as he looked at his _son_.

The child in question was crying his eyes out seeing his mother leave for reasons unknown, unaware what his future years on earth would hold for him.

[END OF PROLOGUE PART 1]

* * *

><p><strong>My first ideaattempt for a story thus far. Any criticisms or ideas to add or change will be welcome, I have a general idea for this story and characters involved but if you have anything to add or say please do so!**


	2. Prologue 2, The Tides of Change

**Second chapter is out! This one marks the end of the prologue, and after this chapter there will be a time skip to the start of the canon Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. There will be flashbacks etc. to cover new characters and what has happened to lead up to this point. Although i forgot to state it before, Silas will be 5 years older than Percy throughout the series. I already have a pairing planned, but if you have any input or requests let me know. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>[PROLOGUE 2 START]<p>

Silas Eclipse, a child of 5 years of age, had been called many names and seen a lot in his short life so far while persevering, but he has no idea what to feel right at this moment. Here he sits with auburn spiky hair that reaches the top of his neck, crimson red eyes bloodshot from crying, a face with less baby fat than he should have at age 5, and the same lightly tanned skin he was born with. He is dressed in a plain silver t-shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.

However, one thing stands out the most about this child of 5 years, is that he is absolutely covered in blood. Laying prone on the floor in front Silas, with multiple holes in his body, is his 'father' Tyrion Eclipse. He really has no idea where it all went so wrong, but before he could get to far into his depressing thoughts, the sound of crying in another room snapped him out of his funk. Wiping his eyes with a clean part of his shirt. Silas quickly sprints into the adjacent room, to the nursery, where his baby sister lay crying from the commotion that woke her earlier.

"Shh... I'm here Lil' Elle' I'm here..." Silas cooed to his little sister who is not even a year old yet. The little light in his life came in when over a year before the nice lady with the same hair and eyes that he used to have, to visit his 'father' and by extension him.

* * *

><p>Silas didn't get to interact with her much, only a few questions when he could see her, his father didn't want him to burden the nice lady. She always seemed a little dodgy when interacting with him, as if she would get in trouble for something. He should know, he's had the same look on his face quite often.<p>

Regardless, she and his father were gone for around 2 days leaving him with a babysitter, Ms. West if he remembers, he's had many babysitters whenever his father goes on his 'business trips'. Ms. West was a woman in her late teen years, with long golden blonde hair, pale green eyes, a heart shaped face, a large bust around D cup, tanned skin from spending time on the beaches, and short height only around 5'1". Ms. West was always nicer than his other babysitters and actually payed attention to him, when she wasn't trying to smother him for being cute with her large bust that is. She did give him his first true gift, a silver with red beads friendship bracelet on his left arm.

After those 2 days his 'father' came back, and told him to stop bothering nice Ms. West, while staring at her assets. Something he had noticed was his 'father' tended to stare at other woman when they'd come by or he'd see them walking by. He would often head somewhere else with them while leaving him with a babysitter saying that he had "business" to attend to. Silas wasn't stupid, he was a naturally curious and observant child for his age, and he knew when his 'father' wasn't there to verbally abuse him, that he was doing things with those women, and it wasn't business that he knew.

However, 9 months later after that nice lady with the same eyes and hair as him visited, a man dressed like a mailman came and dropped off a basket that was making a lot of noise. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, made his father very angry, if the colorful words from his mouth were any indication. Silas mustered up the courage after his father stormed off to check the basket and found himself staring into eyes the same as his own.

That marked the first time meeting his baby sister Ellenore Luna Eclipse. The little girl who, in a life full of emotional turmoil, became the light in his troubled life.

* * *

><p>His sister reaching and pulling on a strand of his hair pulled him out of his reverie. Glancing down, Silas found his sister fascinated with hair babbling incoherently. He couldn't keep the fond smile off his face, despite the horrible circumstances, glancing into her silvery-yellow eyes that he'd come to love and want to protect.<p>

Silas walked with his sister into his 'father's' study looking for any clues on where they could go. Even in his underdeveloped mind, he knew whatever happened here, meant they couldn't stay here any longer. Glancing around the room, he stopped after spotting a picture on a frame in a corner of the room.

He froze upon seeing the picture, recognizing the nice lady who he spoke to over a year ago, standing next to his 'father' holding a bow and arrow. Although he couldn't see it before, he could feel the connection that this was his mother. Next to the picture was a map of meeting spots and when to do so. His eyes widened seeing there was a meeting tonight in a park a few miles away.

His mind made up, Silas decided that was where they would go to. Although, after seeing himself in the mirror, he decided being covered in blood would be very bad. After putting his baby sister in her crib and seeing her safely asleep. Silas hopped into the luxurious shower in the mansion.

After ensuring he was thoroughly washed and dressed in a clean white t-shirt, black track pants, and black tennis shoes, he rushed to check on his sister.

Seeing her perfectly fine, he checked the time and nearly panicked seeing they had only 3 hours to get to the meeting spot. He wrapped his sister in some blankets while grabbing her favorite teddy bear, and took off to the living room. He really needed to stop dozing off in the shower for do long.

Silas momentarily froze seeing his 'father's' corpse, but remembered he had a meeting to get to and a mother to meet. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin hearing someone unlocking the front door, but remembered the maids were coming to clean today. However, he did panic remembering that he couldn't be found here with the body, even if he had no idea what happened, so he sprinted with his sister still in hand out the back door and into the afternoon daylight.

While slowing down his run after a good distance to a brisk walk so not go disturb his little sister, Silas tried to recall the events of today and those that led to it.

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK MOMENT)<p>

Silas was making breakfast for himself and 'father' early in the morning. It's a task he's come to do quite often after it was discovered he had a liking to cooking. Sure they had maids and other people who could do it, but it was something he actually liked besides caring for his sister. His 'father' stated that.

"Maybe it will make you useful for something for once."

His 'father' never really complimented him, or said anything nice to him at all like the babysitters or maids. He always told by the man that he was no good or was a burden he didn't want. For awhile that had him really down, he only wanted the man to be proud of him. Never getting any sense of acknowledgement from the older male led to him having self-esteem issues for a time.

Silas did many things to try to make himself useful, from early academics, household chores, to doing things physically beyond his age. But the man never changed how he acted towards him, always letting him know it was on a whim that he took him in from his mother, that he would always be a burden to others.

That was one thing he was always curious about, his mother and her identity. He knew other children had 2 parents, even if he was almost never let outside because his 'father' didn't like him being seen by others. His 'father' didn't mention much about her other than that she was "special" and didn't want him either.

Another thing was the man didn't like others to know he was his father, only that he was a kind caretaker who was willing to take him in. Silas' self esteem was low at this point and he didn't want to be abandoned so he complied.

When Ellenore came into the picture, things changed a bit. His 'caretaker', started coming back with more women, and he often smelled bad of that drink he called beer.

"Yeah-h I took in the little r-runt a-after his m-ommy begged m-me to because she d-didn't want him," Tyrion drunkenly slurred to the other intoxicated lightly dressed women on his arms.

"A-awww but h-he's so a-adorable," the women would coo to him in slurred words. He tended to avoid them though because of the smell.

He tried to berate him more often, however Silas grew more of a backbone in terms of protecting his sister, stating that if he wanted to protect her, he needed to be stronger overall and not pushed around.

His 'caretaker' though, threatened that if he wouldn't do what he said, he'd throw his Lil' Elle' away like garbage. He'd do anything for her so he complied.

Now that he thinks about it, his 'caretaker' came back late last night very angry and smelling heavily of alcohol, cursing under his breath about getting rid of his problems.

A sharp wailing broke him harshly from his thoughts as his eyes widened in fear and he took off to the nursery. Silas' fears were realized when he saw Tyrion standing drunkenly over the crib holding a knife.

"You d-amm kidsh-h are the reashon I gotsh fired, sho I'm gonna-a fix that problem," Tyrion slurred heavily standing over Ellenore, intending to "rid" himself of his believed reason for losing his job.

"Elle!" Silas screamed his sister's name while futilely tackling the elder man's leg in hopes of stopping him.

"You-u! You're the-e cause of e-everything, I'll k-kill you!" He bellows in a drunken rage, sloppily swinging his knife in hopes of injuring the boy.

Panicking now that he got his attention, Silas takes off to the living room hoping to find anything or anyone to help him. In his haste to get away, Silas didn't see the mess of wires in front of him, leading him to trip face forward into the floor.

"I g-gotsh you n-now you d-damn b-brat," Tyrion cackled in glee ready to plunge the knife into the burden of his 'perfect' life.

'Please oh please, I don't want to die, I don't want to die' Silas cries mentally hoping for a miracle. He never notices his eyes changing from their silvery-yellow to a crimson red. Shortly after he goes rigid, completely unmoving like a statue.

"Ah-haa freedom h-here I-urk!" Tyrion cringes, as somehow the brat grabbed his wrist... and is slowly crushing it?! "What the hell is going on?!" Tyrion fearfully roars, his earlier drunken haze and rage forgotten, wondering what the hell is going on with the brat, is this one of those abilities he got from 'her'? He flinches heavily when he stares into the 'child's' baleful crimson eyes.

"You have made a grave mistake you filthy mongrel. To think a worm like you would be my descendant of all things? I will rectify that error immediatly," the deeper voiced 'child' states imperiously.

Gold ripples slowly opening up behind him in the air.

"Now-w let's-s not g-get a-ahead of o-ourselves he- Gah!" Tyrion fearfully stutters then screams in pain as a sword is embedded in his stomach.

"My decision is made and your life is forfeit filthy mongrel,** Gate of Babylon**," 'Silas' intones clearly in finality.

Tyrion never had the chance to open his mouth again before he died in a swarm of blades shot from the gate.

"Good riddance, now... ah it seems my chosen is waking up... very well we will be seeing each other soon," the 'child' smirks arrogantly before falling to his knees as Silas regained consciousness.

"W-what happened h-here?" Silas stutters at the scene in front of him.

(FLASHBACK MOMENT)

* * *

><p>It was all a blur to the child after his father attacked him, he knows he did something but he can't for the life of him remember what. He sees in his recalling of thoughts that they had arrived at the meeting point a bit early, and there were several girls there glaring at him in confusion that caused him to flinch from the intensity of their staring.<p>

"What are thee doing in the Goddess of the Hunt's domain, child?" A voice from behind him asked.

Silas barely restrained the urge to jump and hold his sister away from the speaker of the voice. He had to blink at the speaker of the voice, who was undoubtedly also female. The speaker was a beautiful girl, with long silky black hair, black eyes, coppery tan skin like pennies, modest curves, and he guessed she was in her mid-to-late teens. However, her beauty like many of the girls here felt different to him, almost otherworldly.

"My-y name is Silas Eclipse, and this is my sister Ellenore Eclipse," Silas politely states with minimal stuttering, pointing to the bundle in his arms, "I'm here to see my mother," Silas bowed as respectfully as possible, hoping nor to anger the girls around or in front of him. However, he was slowly processing what the girl said, Goddess of the Hunt? That couldn't be right could it? He missed in his contemplation the widening of the huntress' eyes at his name.

"I see. My name is Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Chastity," the now named Zoe replies, her eyes narrowed in scrutiny of the child after realizing just so this boy is or should be. He has the same hair as her trusted friend and leader, but the eyes instead of a moon-like silvery-yellow was a shining crimson red like a blood moon.

"Artemis? The G-greek G-goddess? W-where is she?" Silas stutters in shock, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Who called my name? Zoe... what is this boy doing here?" A soft but powerful voice demands from the left of said child.

Silas turns so quickly he thinks he heard a snap after, and openly gapes at the one he knows to be his mother. She was as beautiful as the picture showed, and none of the beauty is hidden like last time when he was unaware of her identity. She looks even more elegant than before here in the wilderness.

"M-mom?" Silas stutters, on the brink of tears falling from his eyes after seeing his mother, truly seeing her, after so long.

Artemis' head snaps towards the boy who called her. She takes in his features that are much like her own, however his eyes are far different from hers, from her son's eyes. And he faintly smells of blood, its faint but she can smell it all the same. Tyrion was supposed to meet her here shortly and a sinking feeling begins to appear in her stomach.

"Who are you? Where is Tyrion?" She asks the red-eyed child, unaware of how much her words stung him.

"Wha-a.. he's I-i'm-," Silas stutters confused and hurt by her not recognizing him, only to be interrupted by his sister waking up and making her presence known.

"Uwahhh," Ellenore cried out, earning the attention of those speaking and listening in the clearing.

Artemis recovering from her shock and sadness upon hearing of Tyrion's death, moves over to inspect the bundle in the boy's arms, and widens her eyes when she recognizes her daughter. She quickly pries her from the elder child's arms while he was still in a state of shock.

"There there Little Ellenore, everything is okay," Artemis cooes at the girl in her arms, still confused about why she's here as well as the boy who looks like her son.

"Lady Artemis, who is that child in your arms and who is this boy?" One of the hunters, Phoebe, asks the question on the others minds.

"This is my daughter Ellenore," Artemis states, ignoring the gasps of shock from her hunters, as well as the loud screams of, "WHATTT?!" She stares at the child who claims to be her son, her first born demigod son Silas. "I don't know this child, he must be mistaken," Artemis stares cooly at the child as she says this, still in confusion how similar he looks to her son yet different at the same time.

'Mistake...? I'm mistaken? I'm...a mistake?' Silas echoes hollowly to himself in despair. Without any other words, Silas sprints away to escape from the harsh words of a mother who denied him and the glares of the hunters.

"My lady, shouldn't we ask the boy information about how he came to be holding your daughter, or his knowledge of Tyrion?" Zoe inquired softly of her friend, so she would not give away the name of the human who deflowered Artemis to her fellow trigger happy hunters.

"Ah you're right Zoe, boy wh-... where did he go?" Artemis asks in confusion upon seeing the absence of the boy. She was too distracted previously calming her daughter down who seems distraught after separating from the boy. She was still processing in her mind the boy's possible identity, and it seemed he used that confusion to leave.

"Good riddance, we don't need the stench of males here," a hunter named Atalanta stated.

"I'm curious my lady, you asked the child about a man named Tyrion didn't you?" Phoebe inquired from the goddess.

That brought Artemis from playing with her daughter more... how did that boy have her daughter, and how did he know Tyrion?. She had a bad feeling, and she knew that she had to figure this out immediately.

"Zoe please watch my daughter I have some things I need to check," 'and I hope I'm wrong,' Artemis told her most trusted hunter, handing her daughter to her, adding the last part mentally. She then disappeared in a burst of silver without waiting for a reply.

"Of course my lady.." Zoe trails off after seeing her leader leave. Hoping that both she and her lady are wrong in the boy's identity. But somehow, if the sinking feeling in her abdomen was any indication, they wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

><p>Artemis quickly reappeared near the mansion that Tyrion owned to find it swarmed by police. Ignoring the lump in her throat forming, Artemis stealthy moved close using the mist to hide herself from the surrounding people. She noticed two women specifically being questioned to the side and listened in.<p>

"Tyrion always went on and on about the boy, personally I thought he was so adorable," the scantily dressed, 'slut' Artemis thought mentally, answered the police officer airily with more of a squeal towards the end. Artemis listening in more, knowing this was about her son

"What is your relationship exactly with this man?" The male officer questioned the thinly dressed woman.

"I-," the woman began, "One of the many cheap women Tyrion used for sex," the other woman interrupted; ignoring the former's indignant, "Hey!", at being called cheap.

'Tyrion used women for sex?' Artemis questioned mentally.

"Who are you exactly ma'am?" The other officer, a female Artemis noted, questioned the other woman. Artemis noted the other woman would be what many males considered to be attractive with her sizable bust, green eyes, and long blonde hair; she also appeared to be in her late teens.

"My name is Samantha West, I was one of the many babysitters used by Tyrion to watch over his two children. I, however, refused to have sex with the womanizer," Samantha replied calmly, hiding how nervous she was with not knowing what happened to the two children.

The woman definitely earned some points in Artemis' book, caring for her children as well as rejecting Tyrion's advances. It did confirm her fears that her lover was a womanizer. She listened in to what else the woman had to say.

"I'm more nervous about what happened to the two children of his. Silas was always such a sweet child, he was always attached at the hip to his Lil' Elle'. Tyrion never was very discreet in making it known how much he thought the children were a burden. Silas always asked questions, many about his mother, a woman named Artemis apparently. Do you have any clues as to his whereabouts?" Samantha continued on. Artemis perked up at hearing her name spoken, while slowly being angered hearing how Tyrion treated her babies. How had she not noticed it before?

"So far we have only found out the father was murdered with multiple stab wounds, most of them are too large to be knives. The shower was used to wash off an excess of blood, we found the same blood in the nursery. Whoever it was we think took the daughter after using the shower, no clues about the son's whereabouts but its unlikely he was the killer. Small footprints matching the sons DNA were found in the house connected with the blood so we know he was present, but otherwise we have not much on either children's whereabouts. Although, there were footprints leading out the backdoor matching the son's foot size, it's likely he took the sister but we don't have enough evidence yet. With how brutal the scene was, it's unlikely a 5 year old who pulled it off." The male officer honestly answered the babysitter, he didn't withhold much and wasn't told to keep much secret. That's all they really could find at the moment.

"Do you know something we can use to find the child, the boy? Not many pictures were kept of him around, same with the daughter, and we haven't got much in terms of appearance from the others we've questioned." The female officer inquired, drawing Artemis' attention for more clues that could help find her missing son. Though, the previous evidence didn't do much to ease her worries.

"Uhm... well besides his auburn hair, and silvery-yellow eyes there's not much to...ah! I remember now, he always wears the friendship bracelet I gave him for his 3rd birthday. It's always on his left arm. It's silver with red beads, he refuses to ever take it off," Samantha replied excitedly to the officers, hoping they could find her pseudo little brother.

Artemis, however, froze upon hearing Samantha's answer. 'Dried blood, auburn hair, a silver friendship bracelet with red beads... that's exactly what the child who was holding Ellenore looked like. Oh no... it can't be. That was my son, my little Silas.' Artemis realized in horror that the boy who ran away earlier, that she didn't recognize, was her missing son. Frantic with worry and realization, Artemis attempts to feel for her son through the connection they have, silently berating herself for not using it before, and is paralyzed with fear upon finding she can't sense her son at all. Something is either blocking her connection with him or he's dead.

Artemis falls to her knees in despair, hoping her little Silas isn't dead. She didn't recognize him and turned him away when he needed her the most. She doesn't know what happened to Tyrion exactly, but whatever it was probably traumatized her child.

"Oh Silas my little baby... I'm so so sorry... please forgive," Artemis pleads aloud, trying and failing to control her flowing tears. If only there was a way to-! That's it!

Artemis jumps to her feet, wiping her tears in the process, her fists clenched in determination. First, she had to check up on Zoe and her daughter, at least to calm her nerves. But she knew if she couldn't find her child, she knew possibly two or three others that could help her find him. She would make things right, no matter how long or how hard it is to do so. Without any hesitation, she wisps away in another burst of silver back to her hunters.

* * *

><p>Silas tried hard to stem the flow of tears that were constantly flowing down his face, but no matter how hard he tried they just kept running like rivers. It took everything in him not to collapse in sorrow, his mother the one he wished to be with for so long, didn't recognize him, he was a mistake. And to make matters worse, he realized they took the light away from him too. They look his Lil' Elle'.<p>

Dragging himself up, he realized he wandered into an abandoned storeroom in some building. At least, he hopes it's abandoned. He doesn't want to get in trouble for trespassing. While walking through said building, he noticed in a mirror his appearance change.

"What the h-hell is this?!" Silas exclaims in shock upon seeing his partly changed facial features, and his almost glowing crimson eyes in a window to his side.

Upon trying to stand he finds his legs are very wobbly and his vision ever so slowly was getting darker.

"Wha-a what's happening-g to me?" Silas frantically rasped, his voice strained from his emotional turmoil that he had experienced. Within seconds, Silas' vision went completely dark and collapsed on the unforgiving stone floor.

"Growwrrl," a loud growling made itself known as Silas collapsed, revealing itself to be a hell-hound. The hell-hound quickly spotted the demigod, and moved over to its next meal. However, before the hell-hound could sink its teeth into the demigod.

"You dare try to eat my descendant, filthy dog!?" A regal voice comes from the child's body, before it blasts the hell-hound into oblivion. The hell-hound upon being destroyed with a rain of legendary weapons, vanishes in a burst of gold dust. "Hmph, so the boy is finally alone? Good now we can begin..." The being states ominously, before laying down on a wall and closing its eyes.

Silas, upon opening his eyes again, realized he was no longer in the store room he remembered collapsing in. All around him, was a glorious golden palace, and when he says golden he literally means golden. Everything, from the walls, the floors, the even the water coming from the fountain was gold.

"Finally decided to wake have you, mongrel?" A regal but no less powerful voice states amused from behind him.

Silas had to fight every urge in his body to jump and scream from being startled by the voice. So he settles on biting his tongue and slowly turning to face the one who addressed him. It was physically very hard to restrain himself from bowing in awe to the figure before him. Clad in pure gold armor, with large shoulder plates,royal blue clothing underneath, and and a red cape extending from the groin area to his legs, the man who questioned him looked as powerful and royal as he sounded.

"A-ah a-are you t-talking to me your-r h-highness," Silas questions the man, hoping he didn't sound impolite to a man who he's almost positive is a king if not a god.

"Ahahaha, you are amusing to watch mongrel. Yes, i am watching you my descendant. It's taken you awhile to come see me." The king arrogantly states, his eyes twinkling in amusement of the situation.

"You were waiting for me, your highness... wait you said descendant?" Silas early fear and anxiety abated, replaced with confusion at the golden man's words.

"Yes I have waited a long time to see you little mongrel. You briefly allowed me to use your body before for your protection, but otherwise have been ignorant of my presence at all. I'm glad to see you've taken after me a bit in appearance, your looks before hand were too generic for someone of royal stature. I've been very bored here on the Throne of Heroes." The hero replies back to his descendant.

"Throne of Heroes... use of my body... change in appearance... wait you're the one who killed my father!? Who are you!?" Silas angrily demands the man who used his body. He's not entirely angry about his father being dead, the man was horrible to him, but the fact this man used his body to do the deed angers him.

"Bwahahaha! You are truly amusing indeed. I will forgive your impudence this time for addressing me in such a way little mongrel," the king lightly glares at the boy, thoroughly cowing him in the process. "As to answer your previous questions, yes i was the who killed the mongrel and abuser. He was a weak excuse of a man to be descended from me, something i will not tolerate, and he intended to kill you, another descendant of mine for false reasons. For your last question, I consider it a crime to not even know of my greatness! I am the Greatest King, the First King of Man, the King of Heroes, I am Gilgamesh!" The now named Gilgamesh roars his name to the heavens.

Silas eyes were wide at the revelation, although he was no history nut, in his studies to prove himself he read upon the name Gilgamesh. The Greatest of Heroes, and the First Hero, Gilgamesh's legend was as grand as they come. His earlier care for his father's demise at this man's hands forgotten, he could only look at the man in awe. Here he was, standing in the presence of one of the greatest, if not the greatest hero to ever live. To top things off the man called him his descendant!

"Is it true? Am I really your descendant?!" Silas couldn't hold in his excitement, which the man caught onto if the amused glint in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Yes it is true. However, i refuse to have my descendant be weak as you are now. So tell little mongrel, do you have what it takes to be a king, to be the Greatest of Heroes?" Gilgamesh questions the child in his domain.

'Do i have what it takes? What would i fight for? Elle' of course, but she's not with me now... What do i want to fight for? Elle' is with mom now...that's it!' Silas realizes then clenches his fists in determination and meets Gilgamesh's eyes.

"I want to be strong, I want to prove to my mother that I am not a mistake, and I want to protect my little sister and those I will come to care about. Please, Ancestor, make me strong!" Silas stares into his Ancestor's eyes with determination and maturity that you would not expect from a 5 year old.

Gilgamesh maintains eye contact with his descendant, amused and impressed by his determination at his age. Even though they are not endeavors he would use for motivation they will suffice. He purposely kept eye contact without speaking to keep his descendant in suspense, who is starting to sweat from maintaining his gaze for so long.

"Very well little mongrel, I will make you strong, worthy of being the legacy of the King of Heroes! I hope you're ready for your tor-training to begin..." Gilgamesh states ominously, Gate of Babylon opening behind him, his eyes glinting in sadistic glee.

Silas paled and swallowed the lump in his throat...wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

[PROLOGUE 2 END]

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Glad to have gotten that done, hope you enjoyed it and remember to favorite and follow and let me know if you have any criticisms at all! This is Kiotomi1 signing off.<strong>


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: POLL AND OTHER STORIES

**Hey all, this is Kiotomi1, I've put up two polls for ideas that can affect the earlier and later outcomes of this story. I'm planning on keeping this mostly in the Percy Jackson Universe, with some Fate/Type Moon elements. The poll is whether or not you want me to include this in the Harry Potter Universe minorly, with Harry being a Son of Hestia. As well as whether or not to include the infamous and lovable troll Zelretch or his evil kaleidosticks in my story. **

**I will focus on updating this however I can based on your decision of whether or not to add it. Furthermore, I'll be posting several prologues for stories I'd also like to write; any insight on those would be appreciated. Also, please let me know which story you'd like me to focus on updating the most when I do post them. I will still put effort into updating this one no matter what as its my first and my main focus, but your insight helps!**

**Thank you, this is Kiotomi1, signing off.**


End file.
